Resistance 3 Weapons
This page contains a list of weapons that appear in ''Resistance 3''. HE .44 Magnum The HE .44 Magnum is a powerful revolver, using explosive rounds as its secondary fire. It can be further upgraded to a point where it can release multiple explosive charges and can be exploded manually. Bullseye The Bullseye is a rapid-fire, Chimeran submachine gun. It has a high rate of fire and a large clip size, making it ideal for close quarters combat. It can be upgraded to possess exploding rounds and firing multiple tags. Auger Mark II The Auger is a special Chimeran rifle that fires high-energy bolts that burns through solid objects, and increase in power by doing so. Its secondary fire deploys an energy shield that blocks all enemy projectiles except other Auger bolts. Marksman The Marksman is a three-round firing carbine. Its secondary fire deploys an automatic turret. An upgrade adds an digital scope, increasing maximum range and precision. Rossmore 239 Combat Shotgun The Rossmore Shotgun is a pump-action shotgun that fires powerful buckshot at close range. Its secondary fire deploys a concussive grenade that knocks down enemies. After being upgraded, it's shells become incendiary in nature, that sets enemies on fire. It's concussion grenade also becomes a firebomb that explodes on contact, scorching everything around it. Mutator The Mutator is a chemical weapon that fires an agent that causes bulbous cysts to appear on an enemy and mutating it into a combustible land mine. The secondary fire unleashes a diseased mist that disorients all enemies in the area. It can be upgraded to affect Chimera on the cerebral level and cause enemies to attack other enemies. Deadeye The Deadeye is a Chimeran sniper rifle. Its secondary fire (Proton Charge) is a super-charged, but unstable, shot that will destroy mostly anything in its path. Following it's upgrades, it's scope will automatically display markers around the heads of enemies. The Proton Charge will take less time to fire while also gaining the property of phasing through cover, in the same manner as the Auger rifle bolts. Atomizer The Atomizer is an Chimeran riot weapon. It's primary fire discharges high-powered beams of electricty at enemies at close range, automatically locking on them. Its secondary fire launches an electric orb projectile that sucks up nearby enemies and violently spins them around in the air. After being upgraded, the primary fire beams branch out from one enemy to nearby ones, allowing multiple foes to be struck at once. The electric orb will also detonate after reaching it's time limit. Wildfire The Wildfire is a Chimeran rocket launcher. It's primary fire shoots rockets that automatically lock on to enemies. It's secondary fire shoots a slower moving rocket, that splits into a cluster of mini-rockets that shower downwards. Sledgehammer The Sledgehammer is a melee weapon. M5A2 Folsom Carbine The M5A2 Folsom Carbine is a standard military rifle. It's primary fire shoots rounds in auto mode. It's secondary fire is the utilization of it's attached grenade launcher. It's upgrades add a powerful bayonet to the rifle and allows it to fire three grenades at once. EMP Grenade The EMP Grenade is a explosive capable of disabling Chimeran energy shields and drones; and also disrupting Hybrid cooling packs, causing them to explode. Cryogun The Cryogun is a Chimeran chemical thrower, that uses liquid nitrogen, to freeze a variety of enemies, including much harder enemies such as Ravagers, upon impact and can be disposed with its secondary fire. After being upgraded, it's primary fire create icicles around frozen enemies that damage nearby enemies. It's secondary fire also freezes enemies on it's own, albeit at a much slower rate than the primary fire. Nevertheless, it effectively makes the Cryogun a weapon with infinite ammo. Hedgehog Grenade The Hedgehog grenade is a thrown weapon, that has the ability of becoming a mine trap after landing, staying in the ground until it is triggered by a nearby enemy. Molotov The Molotov Cocktail is a bottle filled with kerosene, which upon contact with a surface, it will ignite and burn for several seconds. Shrapnel Grenade Due to a shortage of Fragmentation Grenades, the human remnants made their homemade Shrapnel Grenade which made up with tin can loaded with gunpowder, detonator, fuse and either nails or anything that is very sharp. Category:Resistance 3 Weapons